101 Ways to Know You're Obsessed with Twilight!
by beachxbabe127
Summary: A list of 101 ways to see if you're really obsessed with Twilight! Please R&R!


**Haha I was bored and started thinking of everything I've done differently since I've read Twilight!! Here's what I came up with!! Please, Please, Please Review!!!!! I know everyone always says that but I really wanna hear what you guys think of this!!!! Thanks!!!!!**

**100 ways to know your obsessed with twilight;**

1) You start paying close attention when someone mentions the word twilight

2) Yo suddenly love the rain

3) You really want to move to Forks

4) If you see someone really pale you immediately think their a vampire

5) When you feel someone touch you and they have warm skin you accuse them of being a werewolf

6) You cried when Edward left in new moon

7) And when alice came back

8) You don't like Roslaie being mean to Bella until you hear her side of the story

9) You know Cullens' full names (Edward anthony masen cullen, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, Emmett Mcarthy Cullen, Rosalie lillian Hale Cullen, Jasper whitlock hale cullen ETC)

10) You draw a scar on your hand so you can be like Bella

11) You truly believe Edward Cullen is your boyfriend (well he's mine =P)

12) When you are old enough you want to leagally change your name to cullen

13) You write i "Heart" Twilight....EVERYWHERE

14) You manage to use twilight quotes in everyday conversations

15) When you don't like some food you say "Well it's no irritable grizzly"

16) You want to get married on 13th August

17) When you need the bathroom you say "I need a human minute"

18) Your parents think you have gone completely mad.

19) They are considering sending you to a mental institute

20) When they tell you this you are excited cos' thats where alice's parents did and now she's a vampire.

21) You believe vampires are real.

22) You scream at anyone that disagrees with you

23) When one of your friends says Twilight is rubbish you give them the silent treatment

24) When it's sunny you ask your mom if you can stay of school otherwise you'll sparkle

25) You think that the movie is gonna suck compared to the books

26) However you are still gonna go see it.

27) You explain to your science techer that vampire's and werewolves have a lot to do with science.

28) You can't go more than 5 hours without speaking about twilight

29) Apart from when your sleeping and even then you dream about it.

30) You've told your parents you have a boyfriend and when they asked what his name was you said Edward/jasper/Emmett/Jacob

31) You find yourself having imaginary conversations with the twilight characters.

32) You read twilight FanFiction.

33) You write twilight fanFiction

34) When you found out they were making a movie of New moon you screamed because you know your gonna break down when Edward leaves

35) Ditto when Alice comes back

36) You think that Kristen Stewert isn't pretty enough to play Bella

37) But you think Robert Pattison is quite a good match to play Edward

38) When you saw the massive Twilight posters in the cinema you screamed like fangirl and took millions of pics with them.

39) When you wear something blue you think "Edward would love this"

40) You know all the meanings behind the book covers

41) You screamed when you saw Robert Pattison on the TV

42) You told your P.H.S.E teacher you wanna be a vampire when you grow up.

43) In fact you told pretty much everyone that.

44) On every calendar you own you've written the release day for the Twilight movie

45) You read everything to do with twilight even if you know it's gonna boring.

46) You are completely addicted to Twilight

47) And then you tell your mom that you are addicted to your own brand of heroin she screams at you

48) When you see a silver volvo you scream and point and freak out the people inside

49) You listen to the twilight soundtrack and Paramore is now one of your favorite bands

50) You told your dad to get you anything twilight related for christmas

51) You are gonna name your children after twilight characters

52) Whenever someone says the name Edward you say "Where? Where is he"

53) When someone tells you your obsessed you say "I know and thanks"

54) You go on Stephenie Meyers website Everyday!

55) You shout at people who spell her name stephanie

56) You accidently call your mom and dad carlisle or Esme

57) You have Aro on speedial in case someone annoys you.

58) You and your friends are Twinerds and proudfully admit it.

59) You find yourself talking to edward out loud and people stare at you wierdly.

60) When theres nothing to say you say "twilight" or "Edward" and immediatly a conversation starts

61) You want a yellow porsche for your 18th birthday

62) When your friend calls you a necrophelieac you say "thank you"

63) When people say twilight is just a phase you scream at them

64) When your brother touches your twilight poster you growl at him

65) You refer to your perfect guy as "My edward"

66) You say things like OMDE- oh my dazzling edward...OMSJ- oh my sexy Jasper...OMME- oh my muscley emmett

67) You want to find the exact brand of cereal that Bella eats

68) Then buy lots of it.

69) Everynight you wish edward would come through your window and sing you a lullaby to send you to sleep

70) On your christmas list you put "To Santa, Please can you bring me Edward. Thanks Lotsalove "

71) When someone annoys you, you say "I'm gonna get edward on you"

72) When they laugh you also growl at them

73) You and your friends keep practicing your growls to see who can do it the best.

74) When you get bored in class you dream about Edward.

75) When you went to the cinema and didn't show the twilight trailer you get rather annoyed

76) When a boy you like ignors you, you think it's because he's kind enough to resist you blood.

77) You own a pair of vampire fangs and wear them alot

78) You have a go at your geography teacher and tell him it's wrong cos' it doesn't have Forks in the index

79) Or isle Eme

80) Or La push

81) So you and your best friend decide that your gonna send aro down to the atlas making place and make them change it

82) You geography teacher now thinks your mad

83) You refer to glitter as edward

84) Now your art teacher thinks your mad

85) You draw vampire smiley faces in yuor maths test when you finish early

86) Then forget to rub them out

87) When you go shopping you find yourself saying things like "this would suit Bella"

88) You write on scarps of paper things like "I wanna be a vampire" and your dad looks at you wierdly

89) You also think the name would suit you perfectly

90) You told your dad that you want to move to Forks and tell him it rains 95% of the time

91) He says no-way are we moving to Forks because it's bad enough in england

92) You throw a temper tantrum, storm up to your room and give your family the silent treatment

93) You are very excited when you find out that Robert Pattisons birthday is a day before yours (it's true =D)

94) Then your best friend calls you a slut because of it (Again true lol)

95) When Robert Pattison is on TV your brother and mom call up the stairs "Edwards on tv"

96) You then scream and run like a maniac

97) You've managed to make most of your friends to read twilight and they are now obsessed

98) But not as much as you

99) Since you read the book, you find yourself being more clumsy...and you love it

100) Everything in your life is now related to twilight

101) In fact twilight is your life

**Hope you liked it!! **

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-3333 Jenn**


End file.
